capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Tadakatsu Honda
Tadakatsu Honda (known as Iron Ox in Devil Kings) is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series of hack and slash strategy games. Profile Tadakatsu is a giant, clad in thick armor draped with gold prayer beads and iron antlers protruding from the helmet, possessing great strength in each of his blows. He is most closely associated with Ieyasu Tokugawa, and sometimes (when Ieyasu was a boy) let him sit on one shoulder. He cannot (or possibly will not) talk, so players don't know what he is thinking unless they can translate the noises he makes, sometimes written as long lengths of exclamation points. He wields a huge drill-spear, with which he can do a considerable amount of damage and his element is lightning. Gameplay Weapons *'Black Spear' - Tadakatsu's basic weapon. *'Tendril' - A better weapon than Black Spear, but not overly so. *'Dynamic Spear' - A special giant spear with medium attack power and weak defense. It adds 5% extra lightning damage to attacks. *'Spiralus' - A special spear with low attack power and very high defense that adds a bonus hit to the combo display whenever an enemy is struck. *'Dual Spear' - BASARA gauge fills quicker than normal. *'Zenith' - Has the same properties as Dynamic Spear, but with higher attack power and medium defense. *'Mitsuyo's Spear' - 10% chance of extra lightning based attack damage. *'Norwegian Wood' *'Dragonfly' - A vastly more powerful version of Spiralus. It has incredibly high attack power and defense, in addition to its prime advantage. Obviously named after the real Tadakatsu's Dragonfly Cutter. Skills Tadakatsu's default movement (when not in Heavy or Flight Mode) is to glide across the battlefield, as if on giant roller skates. However, jet propulsion keeps his legs perfectly still. *'Support Mode' - activates support units that automatically attack enemies in the area. *'Dash Mode' - slashes spear horizontally. *'Artillery Mode' - fires armor mounted cannons. (Unlocked at Level 5) *'Shock Mode' - sends support units into the air, then they fire lightning down into spear. (Unlocked at Level 10) *'Heavy Mode' - equips front assault heavy armor. Walking only. (Unlocked at Level 20) *'Flight Mode' - equips afterburners that increase movement speed. Can fly in air. (Unlocked at Level 30) Historical Information Tadakatsu Honda seems to have been a colorful figure, around whom a few legends have sprung up - it is often said that of all the battles in which the famous general served, he never once received a wound. His helmet, famously adorned with deer antlers, ensured that he was always a recognizable figure on the field of battle. His horse was known as Mikuniguro. His fighting prowess was so great that his spear named Dragonfly Cutter, (the name coming from a legend where the tip of the spear was so sharp that a dragonfly that landed on it was cut in two), became known as one of the "Three Great Spears of Japan". Trivia *Because of his design, nature and skills, Honda is called "Hondam" (a word play on his name and Gundam) by fans. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Monsters